Honeymoon Trip
by I'mHinata'sSister
Summary: Honeymoon trip! Hinata is disgusted she was partnered up with Sasuke Uchiha. I guess it can't be helped...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Um, good luck Hinata? O_O ( How do I do this )

Chapter- School is...Fine?

(Hinata's POV)

I'm sure you guys know me as Hinata Hyuuga with perfect grades, shy girl, and doesn't like to talk to people. Well it's all true... I went to Konaho High School. I don't think I have to go into detail.

Here I am, one Monday morning, walking to school. I live about 1/4 a mile from the school, so I don't mind walking.

As I walk into the school gates, everyone stares at me. Weird.

I usually don't talk at all at school,actually, I never in my life talked at school, so I guess people expected me to say _Hi _or _Good Morning, everyone!_ Yeah, I don't do that.

I walked past everyone, everyone was murmuring about something, all the words I could hear were _She hasn't talked in I don't know HOW long. _And _Can't she talk?_ I just gave everyone a bright smile, in which people call it.

I sat at my desk. I sat between Shino, Neji, Choji, and Gaara. I was a bit furious I couldn't sit between Naruto, he sat super close to Sakura, which gave a smile on his face everyday. Our teacher, Kakashi-Sensei, as usual, was late. I just sat there. Slowly losing my patience, when a guy busted the door open. Everyone, except me, gasped. It was The-Best-One-In-The-World. Sasuke Uchiha. He sat right behind me, but I didn't mind one bit.

I have him a bright smile as I turned around, then turned back around to face forward. I could feel eyes staring at me saying _Did she REALLY just smile at Sasuke Uchiha?_ I didn't care at all. "Hey, Hyuuga, why don't you ever talk?" said The-Best-One-In-The-World, Sasuke Uchiha. I was surprised at his words, which were, as always, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer" I could tell he was getting irritated with my quietness. So I decided to shrug. "I want a response with WORDS, Hyuuga." He sounded really irritated now. So then I whispered "I don't like to talk much, actually..."

I was glad he heard what I said, then he said "_Tch._ Whatever."

I was a bit furious as he said that. It took a lot out of me to say that and he says 'Whatever'.

I wanted to hurt Uchiha that day. But as our teacher, Kakashi-Sensei, came in he announced "Hey class. Guess what day it is?" He had a wide smile on his face. "It's Take-Your-Rival-On-A-Honeymoon-Day! A lot of women are my rivals =3" I was soooo surprised at his remark. But I was super happy I didn't have any rivals, so I guess that meant I didn't have to go.

"Team Captains," Kakashi said, "Are: Sasuke, Choji, Shino, Neji, and Naruto.

"Teams:

Choji- Sakura

Neji-Ino

Shino- Temari

Sasuke-Hinata."

Naruto- Tenten

WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!

WHY ME ON ALL THE DAYS WITH THAT STUPID LOW-DOWN, SASUKE UCHIHA! UGH! WHY ME!

"Hey, Hyuuga!" I turned around to look at Sasuke as class was over and we were walking down the halls. "Y-yes?" Studdering. My worst enemy. "_Sigh. _Since you're my rival, we have to figure out where to go." Sasuke was looking me straight in the eyes. "U-um Ok."

"Shall I suggest; The Mountains?

END OF CHAPTER! I know, bad timing to end a chapter X.x Hmm, maybe some ideas for the next chapter? Well if you don't have anything, I'll figure something out...


	2. Chapter 2

"Mountains? Sure!" I smiled as I said that, I don't know why, I don't even like Uchiha. I think Uchiha was having the same thoughts as me. I'm not even fond of Uchiha. I don't even like Uchiha!

"Hyuuga, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't stand in my way."

Me? In his way? Oh please! He's the last person I'd want to go near.

"Hinata-chan! Over here!"

"Huh?"

"Come ON, over here! Come and hang with us!"

I could easily figure out who was calling out to me. Ino.

As I walked near them, they were waving and smiling. I felt very secure near them. They were my, as they would say, besties.

"Hinata-chan," Ino called, "we've been looking all over the place for you! I never know you'd be with Sasuke-kun."

"Ino," Sakura, Temari, and Tenten shouted almost in unison, "Leave Hinata alone! We all know she doesn't like him."

"Oh suuuure." Ino snapped.

"_Giggle._ So what's up, gals?"

"Nothing," called Tenten, "A little this, a little that."

" We've been working on something though?"

"And what's that?" I asked Temari. "We're trying to see which boy likes us."  
"Is it going along well?"

"Not so much. Each boy we go to, for some reason, Tenten always gets nervous around Neji _snicker. _

"I do NOT!" Declared Tenten. "I simply just don't feel secure around him. His eyes give me shivers."

"You do realize, Tenten," I remarked, "Neji and I have the same eyes..."

"OH! Sorry, Hinata-chan!"

"_Sigh. _No problem. Everyone has their fears."

"Hinata-chan." Called Sakura "When you were hanging with Sasuke, what'd he say?"

"SUCK-URA! I mean SAKURA! How could you ask something like that!?"  
"I just want to know, come on, tell us!"

"He only told me where we were going for the Honeymoon Trip."  
"Where are you guys going, is the question?"  
"He said 'Mountains', so I just agreed."  
"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yes 'Oh'.

"Did I say something wrong, Sakura?"  
"I thought he'd do something romantic."  
"What? We don't even know each other why would he take me to some place romantic?"  
"Maybe because he's a gentlemen"  
"But, he doesn't even know who I am."  
"That's not the point, Hinata."

"Then where are you going with this?"

"The way he looked at you. The way he whipped his hair in your direction. The way he-"

"Oh, Sakura, PLEASE!" cried Temari, "No one cares about what you think of Sasuke."

"Neh neh, no one cares what you think of Sasuke." Mocked Sakura.

"Anywho, girls, I have to go."

"Ok, bye Hinata!" The girls called out as I left.

"Hinata-chan."

I knew who that voice was immediately. My cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

"Oh, hello, Nii-san."  
"Hinata-chan, stay away from Uchiha, I heard bad things about him, and he is super dangerous."

"B-but, I have a trip for a Honeymoon thing. And, I go with him."  
"Oh no...Where exactly are you going?"  
"He told me we were going to the mountains."  
"_Sigh. _Hinata, why'd you have to be paired up with him, out of all people?"  
" I asked that same question to myself!"

"_Sigh. _Hinata, promise you won't fall for him, OK?

"Hai!"

"Thank you, Hinata."

"No problem, Nii-san!"

As I arrived to the mountains, the location Uchiha wanted me to meet him, I didn't see him anywhere, I called his name several times, but he didn't show up. UGH! This is what I get for being partnered up with Uchiha.

"Hyuuga, I see you're here early."  
I knew in an instant that that cold, emotionless voice was none other than Uchiha, the guy Neji told me not to fall for.

"Ah. Yes, I am."  
Uchiha sat a tad too close to me.

"Sorry. _Scoot scoot."_

"Why'd you scoot over?"

"You told me not to get it your way."

"Oh yeah, I did. You're probably, by far, the only girl that has heeded those words."  
"Hmm, I see."

"So, Hyuuga."

"Um, most people call me 'Hinata'."  
"Hn," His voice sounded the most irritated.

"Sorry, Uchiha-kun."  
"Why are you apologizing?"

"You seem as if you didn't want me to correct you. But don't worry, everyone gets annoyed with me at times."

"Hn." This time, his voice wasn't as cold and emotionless as before.

I stared at the moon as the owls communicated with each other.

"Hyuuga-Um, Hinata?"

"Yes, Uchiha-kun?"

"Why don't you talk much at school?"  
"Um, is that any of your business?"

"Sorry I asked." Uchiha has a tad of amusement in his voice.

"It isn't your fault."

"Huh?"  
"I mean, everyone asks me that. Even the teachers, but I don't answer."  
"Then what do you do?" Uchiha sounded a bit interested.

"I just look at them confused and walk to class."  
"So people think you're dumb?"

"Dumb? No!"  
"Dumb means not talking much, and you are very dumb, young lady."  
"Oh."

"Hn. Don't feel bad about yourself."  
"Huh?"

"Everyone has their ups and downs."  
"You know Uchiha-"

"Call me Sasuke."

"Ok. You know SASUKE, you're not as bad as everyone says you are..."  
"So they talk behind my back, eh?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"_Grumble, rumble."_

"You sound a bit hungry, Sasuke-kun."  
"Yeah, I am. But I don't worry about it much. If I'm hungry, I'm hungry. Life has problems."  
"I packed some packs of ramen. I can start a fire and cook the ramen."

"Hn. Thanks, Hinata, but you don't have to do tha-"

"It'd be my pleasure."

-End of Chapter

Comment and gimme ideas (^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

(Naruto's POV)

"SAAAAKUURRRAA-CHAAAAAAN!"

"What now, Naruto?"

"Uh, um, you wanna go get some ramen?"

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, is that all you think about?"

"Well-"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

It seems my cherry-blossomed, Sakura-chan, is in a bad mood. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"_Sigh. _I' m soooo bored."

" Oh oh! Let's go out for-"

"If you say 'ramen' I will break you neck with my pinkie."

"No no! Not ramen! I was going to say if we can train together?"

"Ok, sure!"

"Oh, sweet! And, if you die, it's not my fault!"

"Ugh. Like I'd lose to you?"

"You would, if I went in tailed-beast mode. _Hehehehe. _

"Blah blah blah, if you went in tailed-beast mode, I'd still kill you!"

(A/N- We all know that Naruto would beat the crap out of Sakura. Lol)

"_Punch, kick, rasengan, mega-punch, wind style: rasen-shuriken (miss), super mega-punch, tailed-beast bomb (miss), super ultra mega-punch (miss), both throw kunai, cling clang clung." _

_"Pant pant pant, _Woah, Naruto, you're not that bad!"

"_Hehehehe Pant pant, _You're not bad yourself, Sakura-chan!"

"Alright, for your hard efforts, I guess we'll go get rame-"

"YAAAYY!"

While Sakura-chan and I enter the Ramen Shop (I forgot its name), The ramen shop owner didn't look so happy.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm surprised to see you right now, at my time of need."  
"What happened in this place?"

"Yeah." Sakura interrupted, "Why does this place look like a freak's show?"

"_Sigh. _Our business can't afford to pay the rent, so everyone quit or were fired from their job."

"I'll earn the money back!" I don't know why I said that, but I couldn't let my favorite shop get torn down by some stupid people!

"How will you do that?" Sakura looked slightly confused, with her eyebrow up looking at me at me with a slightly tilted head.

"I don't know, but I'll find a way!" I felt a flare. A flare that would lead this business and me to victory.

"Naruto," The ramen shop owner began to say, "You've done enough for this business, I guess all you can do now is support. But don't feel bad, I'm sure maybe if you earn some money, you may donate it to us."

"I WILL!"

"Naruto..."

(Sasuke's POV) _Pant pant pant _I won't let you kill my only true friend right here and now! And if I don't get her proper treatment in about 7 minutes, she may die from poison!"

"Let us take the girl and put her out of her misery."

"In your dreams."

At that statement, Hinata started to open her eyes a bit. I could tell they were as hard as marble to lift.

"No, Hinata. Sit down. You're still inflicted with poison..."  
"H-Hai!"

"Don't try to speak, it can cause much pain. Just sit and relax while I get you out of here."

I fought on to save my only true friend, who listened, and cared for what I had to say.

I had to get her proper treatment. There were only about 3 minutes left as I fought on. I couldn't waste anymore time. I pulled Hinata onto my back, and dashed through the trees to try and lose the ANBU Fakes.

(Author's POV)

Sasuke ran and ran. Still not losing them. Hinata was just slightly dying by the second. _Hang in there, Hinata-chan. _Sasuke thought to himself. _We're almost there. _1 minute left. So little time, and a half-mile left to go. Sasuke dashed faster each second. Hinata let out a small croak, indicating she was almost out of breath.

Sasuke rushed as fast as he could, even though the ANBU Fakes were still throwing kunai as they tried to tag along.

_Where to next? _Sasuke's mind wandered. He just ran. 45 seconds to go... Visible, Konaho was. Sasuke saw the nearby hospital and ran inside the doors. 33 seconds... Sasuke screamed "Help! This girl is poisoned and needs help!" 3 medics came and laid Hinata on the bed nearby. They took her into the operating room.

One medic came out and said "Your girlfriend may survive, may not. Chart are saying a 48 to 52 chance..."

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke gave a mean look. "She is NOT my girlfriend, and she won't be!"

Almost the whole room full of sick or injured people heard him and looked up at him.

"_Tch. _And now you attract attention." Sasuke said to himself.

"Can I see how Hinata is doing?"

"No, but in about 30 minutes you can."

"Fine."

38 minutes passed. So Sasuke decided to go and check on HInata. As he approached on her right hand side, he saw any oxygen mask, taped to her face, a blood pack, and she had food on her left hand side which look as if it hadnn't been touched.

"Hinata?" He said calmly, yet emotionless. "Can you hear me?"

Hinata tried her best to open her eyes. But, all that came out, was a croak.

"That's all I needed to know."

"S-S-Sasuke-"

"Don't try to talk, your body is in no condition for the slightest movement."

"You know, Hinata, I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess."

"N-N-No problem, S-S-Sasuke-kun..."  
"Please don't try to talk."

A small and almost invisble tear slid down Hinata's face.

"I don't want to be here." She stressed, "I want to go home. Can you call Neji and ask him if he can come to pick me up?"

"Don't talk, Hin-"

"Please, I don't want to be here, please, help me." Another small, yet almost invisible tear slid down her face, with her eyes still closed.

"I can't just let you leave the hospital, you need your rest, and this is all my fault for being your rival..."

A long silence drifted into the room. Until, Hinata broke the silence with about 3 coughs.

"Hinata, are you OK?" "T-Take me home, p-please!"

"No."

"You know," Sasuke said as he tried to lighten up the place, but most of the time he was a downer, "it's actually Kakashi-Sensei's fault. He should have never partnered us up, but I don't know how we became rivals, actually."

Hinata tried to laugh but instead, 5 coughs came out. "Hinata, don't stress your body, it almost hurts me to see you in pain..."

"S-Sasuke-kun, g-give me some water."

"_Hands glass of water." _

"Thank you."

_"Glug glug glug." _

A sigh of relief reached Hinata's mouth. "Sasuke, d-do you think of me as a friend?"

"A friend? Didn't I tell you what I thought of friends?"

"Oh, then n-nevermind _Cough cough cough." _

"But, you may be at the top of the list."

A smile reached Hinata's face.

~End of chapter; Tell me if something needs to be changed, or fixed, I'll try to update it as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked, a bit curious.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said."

"Oh."

"Do you think I'm pretty nice, Hinata?"

"Um, as a friend, I guess."

"OK. Just asking."

"Um, Sasuke, I have a question for you."

"Hit me."

"What would you do if you have friends telling you to date a person, but you don't want to?"

"That's a bit personal, but um, what I would do, is disagree with what they say and live my own miserable life. _Sigh._

"Don't you live with your brother, Itichi?"

"It's Itachi, and yes."

"Gomen. So, um, how do you like your ramen."

"I don't care, make them how you want to make them"

"Hai."

"Um. Hinata. Can you please answer this question? Why don't you talk much at school?"

"_Sigh. _No one gets what I try to say."

"Huh?"  
" I mean, if I try to say no, it sounds more like this, _nui _or _nuy."_

"That's all I needed to know."

For a long moment, there was a long drift of silence, despite the rumbling fire, and the owls hooting. Until Sasuke broke the silence.

"We have to go, now."

"W-why now?" There goes my studdering again.

"Just come on!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed my hand and ran off. I could barely keep up with his movement. I see, now, what Neji meant by 'dangerous'.

"_Pant. Pant. Pant. _S-Sasuke, can we slow down a b-bit?"

"We have to hurry."

"What are we running from, exactly?"

Sasuke didn't answer my question. So I tried to speak louder, which didn't come out the way I hoped.

"S-Sasuke what e-exactly are we r-running from?"

Sasuke stopped and turned in my direction, and gave a wry smile.

"We are going to the village to see if they can give me something."

"What, exactly?"

"_Sigh. _I want to see if they can give you and me bullet proof vests."

"Why do we need bullet proof vests.?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions. We need them because there are many people after me, and I need to make sure no one gets hurt."

"Oh, I see."

" I hope so, now hand me your tool bag."

"Hai! _Gives tool bag."_

"Thanks."

"No problem, and if you are being attacked, why not fight back? I heard you are a high ranked Shinobi."

"If I fight back, more people will invade."

"Ok."

(Sasuke's POV)

Hinata-chan really listens, unlike any one else I know. And, I'm afraid to put her in danger, so we need to get back to the village and get those vests.

"Hinata, where'd you go? Hinata?! HINATA?!"

(Hinata's POV)

"Unhand me!"

"Not until you say please!"

"PLEASE unhand me! I have to get back to my friend."

"Sorry. Please won't work"

"If I have to fight, I will!"

_As Hinata fights her way through all the mobs, her chakra is extremely low. She barely has enough to put it through her hands._

"_pant pant pant. _You know what, I can't do this...Take what you will...Just do not harm me-

"HINATA-CHAN!"

"S-Sasuke-kun, y-you're hear _cough cough."_

"This is what I wanted to avoid."

"It seems that you're low on chakra, Hinata."

"Yeah, I am. But I'm fine, really."

"You look like you're about to pass out."

"I won't, I pr-promise, Sasuke-kun..."

(Sasuke's POV)

You don't look OK, but if you say so...

NO. You're not OK. I have to get you back to the village, with any means nessasary.

(Hinata's POV)

"S-Sasuke-kun...I need you to get me something."

"Get you what?"

"I need you to give me my tool bag."

"_Gives tool bag" _

"What do you need it for, Hinata?"

"I have medicine in it that can help me regenerate chakra, but by so little."

"OK, that's good enough."

"_Drinks the liquid_ GAH! Tastes like sand."

"Hn."

"Um, Sasuke" I said as I started playing with the top of my fingers. "Why don't you have any friends? I mean, you're super popular."

"Friends? Do you mean pretend buddies that are by your side one minute, then leave you the next?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Who needs 'em?"

"Who needs friends? Friends are like siblings, kind of. They always are there, if you choose the right kind of friends."

"_Sigh. _Hinata, where's your mom?"

"M-My mom?"

"Yes your 'mom.'

"She's long gone..."

"Sucks to be you."

"Rude!"

"We need to get going, it's getting to dark for me to use my Sharingan."

"B-But I still have Byak-"

"Let's go!"

Sasuke and I were on the move! We seldom stopped to take breaths. I wonder if he would slow down on long runs. Didn't he remember I was LOW on chakra? I guess he didn't care. We just ran and ran and ran.

"Hinata!"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" He never usually yelled out my name like that, I guess it was because he wanted my tool bag, again.

"Don't move a muscle."

"Huh? Why not?" I said while standing as still as a statue.

"You have poison throughout your body. Those other Shinobi must have cut you and now it's starting to spread. If you move, it will spread. I've experienced this with Naruto."

"P-P-Poison?!"

"Yes. But don't worry, anxiety can cause it to spread through even faster."

"Seriously?"

"Nah." He gave a careless laugh. Boy, was this guy inconsiderate.

"Come on." He told me as he bent down on his knees. I guess it was a sign for me to get on his back.

"Come on, no time to lose!" His voice was getting impatient, but I managed to get on.

We didn't talk for the whole way to the Leaf Village. Unless Sasuke wanted to ask: '_Do you feel sleepy? _Or _Do your legs feel numb at all?' _My reply was sometimes yes, and sometimes no.

After a couple minutes he stopped. He began to ask me the same questions again. But I dozed off.

(Sasuke's POV)

"Hinata? You awake?" Hmm, no reply... Does she eat at all? She's so light to carry. And it's getting too dark, I can barely see a thing. And at that point, more Shinobi popped up.

"GIVE US THE GIRL, UCHIHA! AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Pointed out a guy hidden behind a mask. "I'm sensing you guys are ANBU?"

"Drop the girl, or I'll kill her!"

"I don't think you're ANBU..."

They a kunai directly at Hinata, but fortunatly, I was able to get her out of the way.

"What do you guys want with Hinata?"

"That isn't any of your business...Give us the girl, or parish!"

"Heh. I was looking forward to playtime."

~End of chapter...Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note-Please read: I'm in the process of moving and may not be able to make so many chapter X.x Sorry. I'll try to update some chapter, but that's probably all I could do. Thanks for your moral support o/ You guys are da men, er women, er people?  
(Author's POV)  
Hinata's body felt the urg to get up about 10 times. But each time, Sasuke tried to put her body back on the bed.  
"Hinata, please stop trying to fight the pain. You're not that tough. So, don't try to be."  
"B-But I need to g-get out of here. I have a family y-you know."  
"Sigh. I know."  
"I have a question."  
"Hn?"  
"What does it feel like to have fan girls?"  
"AWFUL! Everywhere you turn there are about 10 girls trying to jump onto your back. I'm just glad that the other half go towards Naruto AKA the hero of The Hidden Leaf Village."  
"D-Doeas he still fall for the same-old ramen box trick?"  
"Yep."  
Hinata gave a light chuckle at the thought.  
"Um, Hinata. Why are Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten your best friends?"  
"Well um, because they listen to me when I need attention, and they always have a way to cheer me up when I'm sad. They are also kind of like sister, in a way."  
"Hn."  
"Sasuke Uchiha, please exit the room" one medic said, it was also the one that told Sasuke to wait for about 30 minutes. "No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said 'No'.  
"S-Sasuke-kun, please go," Hinata stressed, "Y-You're in enough trouble as it is."  
"Sigh. Fine. But, I'll be back in some time, OK Hinata-chan?"  
"Hai."  
"Ok, Hinata," The medic said right after Sasuke left the room. "Your blood levels are steady, but your lungs are still trying to be able to fill up with oxygen. So, you may have to stay here for another week."  
"A w-week?! I can't stay here that long! I still have school to attend!"  
"Don't worry, I said you 'may' have to stay here for a week."  
" I know, but it could be longer than a week, it could even be a month!"  
"Hinata-chan, your blood levels are rising, please calm down."  
"No! You're going to listen!" Hinata was finally able to say the 'No' without saying something stupid. "I'm tired of people stomping all over me! They take advantage of my kindness! And, even i-if I t-tried..." Hinata's words were getting faint (or is it feint?) over the second.  
"Please, Hinate-chan, cooperate with me."  
"N-N-No! I want to live my own life! Without people telling me what to do all the time! So you're going to c-cooperate with me!" Hinata held her stomach. Which I guess was a sign that her blood levels were rising a bit too high. "Hinata, if you continue to scream and shout (my jam :D), you may cause severe blood trample."  
"W-What is that?"  
"It's a by far severe disease that can cause you to have muscle spasam, heart racing, or even cause you to pass out, without attempt."  
HInata stayed quiet after that statement. Her mind just traveled on its own axis.  
"Um, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke whispered as he enter the room. "I heard what the medic said... You need to calm down."  
"..." Hinata stayed quiet, with her eyes closed. "Hinata, you alright?"

"Hinata?"

"Medic! Something's wrong with Hyuuga!"  
The medic ran as fast as she could into the room.  
"Move away from her. She's suffering from heart race."  
"Heart race?"  
"It means her heart is pumping a bit too fast for her body, and her body can't hold the blood in as steadily as it's supposed to..."  
"Oh. Well, will she be OK? This was mostly my fault, the cause of it."  
Hinata tried very hard to open her eyes. But each time she tried, Sasuke closed them.  
"Stop it, Hinata."  
"B-B-B-But."  
'But' was the only word Hinata was able to say.  
"No, Hinata..."


End file.
